fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagemusha/Tropes
A-G 0% Approval Rating: Kagemusha deliberately invokes this trope to the heroes, explaining exactly how he came across the bodies he has for his magic, what happens if they should ever be freed, etc. Due to this, he is despised inside the series and even outside by a few of the readers, one of whom finds him worse than Mr. E. Absurdly Sharp Blade: 'Kagemusha's chains seem to have a cutting capacity, and can be used to decapitate. *Played much more straight, the blade his summon Yukino uses, Archenemy, which is capable of dicing into the supposedly strongest zodiac spirit....''without leaving the scabbard. 'Badass: '''Being able to control Erza Scarlet and ''Mirajane Strauss, in addition to several members of Fairy Tail, qualifies one for this. *'''Badass Army: Kagemusha controls the aforementioned army, consisting of Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Flare Corona, Yukino Aguria, and several others. Seriously, don't mess with this guy. **'Elite Army': His Fairy Tail summonings effectively count as this, as he makes use of several of Fairy Tail's best mages, in addition to Yukino and Flare, both are are also competent in their own right. *'Badass Baritone': Kagemusha's voice is deep, probably the deepest in the entire series. Pity this is a written work, but if you want a taste, go listen to Madara Uchiha's english voice. Dark and Troubled Past: 'It isn't known yet ''what happened in Kagemusha's past, but whatever it was, it certainly sent him spiraling down the Slippery Slope. 'The Dragon: '''Serves as one to Crux, along with Anguis Bane. *'Dragon With An Agenda: Despite this, Kagemusha has his own goals, standard villain "World Domination", and given his magic of choice, has all the tools he needs to do it. Chain Pain: Kagemusha utilises Chain Magic. The Collector Of The Strange: Like any Summoning Mage, he naturally has to collect the entities he wishes to summon. This would be normal...if Kagemusha wasn't summoning humans, and thus, his "collecting" is technically kidnapping. *'Gotta Catch 'em All:' He initially wanted to subjugate the entire Fairy Tail Guild, and it is seen on several occasions he is disappointed in not having a complete collection. Elemental Powers: His Summons are capable of various elements. *'Blow You Away:' Levy's Solid Script: Storm. *'Dishing Out Dirt:' Virgo's Earth Magic. *'Playing With Fire': Levy's Solid Script: Fire, Flare's hair magic in general, and even Erza has flame-based armor, though it's not often featured. *'An Ice Person: '''Gray Fullbuster uses Ice-Make. *'Making A Splash: Juvia Lockser and Aquarius. *'''Poisonous Person: Mirajane's Satan Soul seems to be able to consume poison at the least. Ensemble Darkhorse: Kagemusha is one amongst the writers of the story. Four Element Ensemble: '''Between Levy, Lucy, and Erza, Kagemusha possesses Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water. H-P '''If I Cant Have You: A non-romantic variant, Kagemusha is very intent on keeping his subordinates to himself, and, if his magic is ever dispelled, or if he dies, he has a spell automatically set to utterly destroy the consciousness of the people affected by his Huma Raise, making them vegetables. Katanas Are Just Better: Yukino wields one when summoned. Kung-Fu Wizard: You'd think focusing on summoning magic that effectively distances you from your opponent would leave you inexperienced with hand-to-hand combat, but this man can and will smack you down through a combination of chains and his fists. Mad Artist: Kagemusha considers his Summons an art collection, like puppets. When it was suggested he free them and apologise, he gave a rather offsetting reply. : Kagemusha: '''I will not apologise for art. '''Marionette Master / People Puppets: '''Discounting his Human Subordination magic, Kagemusha can use a combination of his chains and magic to control the bodies of individuals like puppets. It is through this method he can control his summons if they are defeated, working them like puppets to continue fighting. '''Meaningful Name: Kagemusha's name works like this on three levels. Literally translating to Shadow Warrior, his great reflexes make one compare a close-quarters battle with him to fighting one's shadow, he's nearly impossible to make a clean hit on. Due to his main magic, summoning humans to fight, Kagemusha never sullies his own hands, and carries out his own duties from the shadows. And finally, his own dark past is kept deliberately murky, and thus "shadowy", thus making him a warrior with a past concealed in darkness. None of this was even intentional when he was named. One Man Army: He can summon said army. Mask Power: Kagemusha hides behind the mask he wears, which, oddly, possesses only a singular eye-hole. *'Malevolent Masked Man' Power Nullifier: His magic dampens the magical and physical combat abilities of humans. Q-V The Social Darwinist: Kagemusha outright believes in the grossly simplified version of this, "Might Makes Right", and refuses to believe that those of weaker power can be overcome by those with stronger power. Straw Nihilist: Kagemusha seems to possess no faith in the world at all, even going as far as to say hope is a deception. However, instead of deciding the world is pointless and resigning to this, Kagemusha vows to change the world. In this respect, he's *'Not So Different': From the Akatsuki group, and Mr. E, all of which are portrayed as the "protagonists", whose goal is to change the world due to how corrupt it is. However, it's pretty much hinted Kagemusha intends to become an iron fisted ruler, which differs from Jason's goal entirely. Summon Magic: 'Kagemusha is a very skilled summoner, however, unlike Celestial Spirit Mages, he summons ''humans, particularly those of the Fairy Tail Guild. '''Super Reflexes: To the point that yes, Kagemusha laughs at your dakka. W-Z We Can Rule Together: Offered to Mary Jane. She refused. Well-Intentioned Extremist: Emphasis on the "Extremist" and not so much on the "well intentioned", Kagemusha intends to change the world and become it's god.